


Miyu's Maidly Duties

by PaddedPriestess



Category: Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA ILLYA
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Maids, Panty Poop, Soiling, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaddedPriestess/pseuds/PaddedPriestess
Summary: Not my story, surprisingly. Somebody wrote this for me, but wanted to keep anonymous, so I offered to post it on their behalf.Miyu knows how much Illya likes being served by a cute maid, and decides to surprise her best friend by showing up early in her work outfit. One surprise leads to another, and, well...
Relationships: Miyu Edelfelt/Illyasviel von Einzbern
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Miyu's Maidly Duties

Walking up towards Einzbern’s residence in the early morning with the faintest smile on her face, the young Miyu Edelfelt ignored the few odd looks she gained as she approached. Perhaps it was slightly odd for someone her age to wear a maid uniform so casually, and she herself would have generally preferred not to if she had the choice. However, this was different. Today she was going to go and surprise Illya with a very special gift.

Miyu had known about Illya’s particular fixation with maids for quite a while, and as a result, she had considered being a maid for Illya for quite a while. It was the perfect gift, really, something she could do for free and that would certainly interest the white-haired girl. Already she could imagine the excited look upon the young girl’s face. Even if that excitement was… less than completely pure. Nonetheless, completely sure of her plans and with little hesitation, she walked up to the door of her friend’s home and gave three gentle knocks.

Moments later, Sella opened the door and looked down at the smaller girl. Giving a soft smile as she saw her outfit, the maid began to speak. “I assume you're here for Illya?” She asked, having a feeling she knew what Miyu was planning.

Nodding her head, Miyu began to step inside once Sella stepped out of the way. “Of course. I was hoping to surprise her with a bit of...maid service.” She replied to the older woman.

Stifling a faint chuckle at this, knowing exactly how much Illya loved maids, Sella allowed Miyu inside. “Well, I'm sure she will certainly appreciate it.” She replied, before pausing for a moment. “Just...be careful about it. You know how she can get at times.”

Remembering her previous interactions with Illya under similar circumstances, Miyu gave another nod before beginning to look around. “Where is Illya anyways? I thought she was normally up by now.”

“She chose to sleep in late this morning. She should still be up in her room.” Sella replied, before quickly thinking of something. “Well, if you're planning on being her maid anyways, why don't you make your first task going to wake her up? I'll be preparing breakfast for her in the meanwhile.”

Having absolutely no problem with this, and deciding that it would be a wonderful surprise for a maid to be the first thing Illya saw upon waking up, Miyu wasted no time in heading towards her friend’s room. After making her way there, she prepared to knock, but held herself back. Illya was asleep, right? And she could be a heavy sleeper, so she supposed there wasn't a need. Slowly beginning to creak open the door, the black-haired girl looked inside and began to speak.

“Illya, it's time to…” Miyu froze upon catching sight of what she saw. And smelled, for that matter. The maid saw Illya wearing pink pajamas, hands on her bed as she bent over slightly and was red in the face. The back of her pajama pants were already discolored brown, a massive bulge right in the back sticking out. From the smallest glance she could tell what had happened. Illya...shit herself. And from the look of things, she didn't seem to be done.

“Hnnngg...c-come on…” Illya pushed with all her might, clearly having no problem with what she was doing. The bulge on her butt only seemed to grow larger and sagged further as she forced everything out of her. “H-Haaaaah...this is...a big one...mmm~” Apparently satisfied with her work, the white-haired girl reached a hand behind her and softly massaged the mushy bulge, sighing and moaning with pleasure as she did so. Really, nothing could be better than this…

“I-Illya?”

Jumping slightly from the shock of being called out to, and catching herself just before she fell on her rear and squished the mess up against her, Illya turned around to see Miyu standing in her doorway, mouth agape. The first thing Illya noticed was how her friend was dressed, something that she would have been more than happy to comment on had she not been caught red-handed in one of her favorite little past times. 

“O-Oh, umm, hello Miyu!” Illya said as she quickly scrambled around so her butt was facing the bed, hoping that her friend had not seen anything. “W-What are you, umm, doing here?”

“I...came to surprise you…” Miyu replied slowly, still trying to process everything that she had just seen. She still couldn't believe it, but the smell still lingering in the air confirmed it even if the mess itself was now out of sight. “Illya...did you…?”

Knowing that hiding the fact she crapped herself was entirely out of the question by this point, Illya decided to at least try and do damage control so that her friend didn't think she was a gross pervert. “I, umm...I-I just had an accident is all! I woke up and really had to go, and before I could make it, I just...k-kinda started to poop myself. Y-Yeah, that's it.”

Despite how awful the messy girl’s lying was, Miyu found herself believing it. After all, Illya wasn't the type to get turned on by crapping herself, right? R-Right? She got turned on by maids, which was something normal. At least comparatively so. “I-I see. That's, umm...s-should I give you some privacy? Or...do you need any...help?”

Help? Did Miyu just offer to help her out? Illya turned red at the thought, and while part of her wanted to turn the offer down out of embarrassment...well, Miyu was her maid right now, wasn't she? “If you wouldn't mind! I-I keep some wipes over there…” She said, pointing towards a drawer in her room. “Could you help...clean me up?”

When Miyu had offered to help Illya out, actually wiping up her butt hadn’t quite been what she had expected to be asked for. However, she had already made the decision to serve Illya as a maid, so who was she to deny it? “Yes…Mistress Illya.” Miyu said, something that set Illya’s heart aflutter and lit a fire inside of her. Before long Miyu returned with the box of wipes and fresh underwear, and pointed towards the bed. “Just...lean over the bed and I'll begin to clean you up.” Miyu instructed, and Illya wasted no time on following through.

Leaning over her bed, Illya felt her new maid tugging down her soiled pajama pants and panties, which hung around her ankles with the large mess still inside of them. This exposed her small cock too, the angle she was at thankfully hiding just how hard it was. Preparing herself, Illya bit her lip and waited, and before long, the wet wipes hit her bottom.

Being a young girl, Illya had quite the sensitive butt, and right now that was causing her to begin squirming around wildly while her ass was cleaned up. “M-Miyu, be more gentle.” She said, face growing red as her cock throbbed.

Though still finding this whole thing terribly awkward and rather weird, Miyu did not dare complain, instead continuing to wipe Illya up with the utmost care and attention. “I-I'm sorry, Mistress Illya.” She said, which only further turned Illya on.

Mistress...something about being called that excited Illya like nothing else. It was because...it was because this meant that Miyu was her maid. Miyu was her maid. In the midst of all the embarrassment she currently felt at having been caught shitting herself, Illya hadn't properly taken it all in yet. 

But...Miyu was her maid. Cock throbbing again, face growing red, and losing all sense of what was right and wrong, Illya abruptly stood up and pushed Miyu back, before pulling her underwear up just enough so that her hard-on hung out while the mess touched her rear.

“O-Oh!” Miyu cried out slightly as she was pushed back, looking up towards Illya in confusion. “Illya, what are you-” In the blink of an eye, their positions were reversed. Now it was the maid who was laid out over the bed, Illya standing behind her and practically panting like an animal in heat. “What…”

“I-I'm sorry, Miyu, but...but…” Illya lifted up Miyu’s skirt and pulled down her panties, readying her cock right behind her and giving a grin of crazed pleasure. “But...You're just too cute!”

Wasting no more time, Illya thrusted her cock into Miyu’s tight ass, beginning to push in and out in a rhythmic motion, moaning all the while. The mess she had forced out into her panties prior slapped against her butt with every single thrust she made, but she didn't mind at all. In fact, that only made the experience better!

Meanwhile, Miyu was still trying to recover from how sudden it all was. Rather hard to do when her ass was being aggressively pounded, but still. “O-Oh...I-Illya, what...ohhhh…” No matter what she wanted to say, all that came out were pathetic, whimpering moans. Already her ass was sore, and with the vigor that Illya was going with, she hadn't even started.

As the minutes passed, Illya’s breath grew heavier and heavier, and even still she showed no signs of slowing down. She kept going, faster and faster as pleasure welled up inside of her, until she just couldn't take it anymore. Body tensing up all at once, her cock decided for her when it was time to stop, spouting ejaculate into her friend’s rear end.

Pulling out of Miyu’s backside, white, sticky liquid dripping across her friend’s cheeks as she did so, Illya pulled her panties back up over her now limp cock and nervously smiled. Only now, after her perversions were all out of her, was she finally beginning to realize the consequences of her actions and everything she did. “I, umm...are you okay?” She asked, seeing Miyu laid out across her bed, eyes widened and twitching with pleasure. “Heh...let's just…” Illya pulled the panties back up over Miyu’s rear. And just in time too, or else the maid’s next task would have been cleaning the floor.

Almost immediately once the panties were pulled up over Miyu’s bottom, her ass opened up, having been stretched wide from the harsh fuckung. Her pure white panties began to quickly tent out, bulge, and sag as a brown stain spread across it. The semi-solid mess poured out of her with crackling sounds accompanying it, Miyu finally seeming to come to her senses after her senses had been fucked out of her. Not that it mattered by this point, since there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Merely trying to get it done with as fast as possible, Miyu grunted and pushed, forcing her panties to sag further and further until the mess slapped against her thighs. It was miraculous that her panties had actually managed to hold so much, even if there was enough weight in them to make the waistband pull down and show off the top of her butt.

With all that done, Miyu stood up fully, face bright red as she turned to face Illya. However, after making eye contact for one moment, she averted her gaze towards the floor, unable to say a word.

Likewise, Illya couldn't find the words to say, but nonetheless tried. “Miyu, I just...I couldn't hold myself back! I-I'm so, so sorry! So please, forgive-”

“Illya…” Miyu cut the girl off, before walking closer to her. “I...I am your maid now, Mistress Illya. I will do...and take...anything you wish for me to do or take. There is nothing that I will not do for you.” As she said this, the girl began to put on the faintest of smiles, even as her ass stung and her underwear sagged.

Though surprised to hear such a thing, Illya nonetheless began to return the smile in full, reaching out towards her maid and pulling her into a tight hug. If for no other reason than to begin squishing the mess in Miyu’s panties, of course. “R-Really? That's...That's wonderful! But, in that case…” She pulled away for a moment, striking a perverted grin right after.

“I have a lot I've been wanting to try…”


End file.
